Everyday im shufflin
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: Just some ipod drabbles cuz i was bored :


Papa can you hear me - Yentle soundtrack

It had been about a month since Draco received the kiss but to Harry if felt like yesterday. He found it oddly comforting to sit at Draco's gravesite and speak to him. Harry hadn't been able to save Draco but he was at least able to make sure Draco's grave was beautiful just like he was. "Draco, thinking about you makes me want to die and live at the same time. I wonder if you can hear me right now. If you can't this is pretty pointless. I'm alone in the world again but I'll keep talking to you because it comforts me and I promise I'll never forget any of the time we shared together." Harry felt the loneliness rescind for a few second. He missed so many things about Draco but most of all he missed the goodnight kisses knowing it would be the last thing he did at night and soon he would wake up next to the man who gave them to him.

Jar of hearts – Christina Perry

"What do you mean you want me back?" Draco looked incredulously at the man before him. "Just what I said Draco I realized after we broke up that it was only you I loved." Harry said looking almost longingly at Draco. "Listen Harry you broke me… Do you even know how long it took me to get over you? Then you had the gall to invite me to your wedding. There is no way in hell you are ever getting me back." Draco simply turned and walked away. Harry had hurt him in the worst way, and now Draco didn't need him anymore.

Bills Bills Bills – Destiny's child

"So then Ginny started yelling at me cuz I told her I wasn't going to pay her bills when she made plenty enough to support herself. I mean after that it really was pretty obvious that she only wanted me for my money after that." Harry sighed how he had ended up in a coffee shop talking to Draco Malfoy he will never know but he was glad it happened. "Bills bills bills, is that all anybody thinks about? I mean why not complain about having more fun?" Draco said trying to keep the conversation pretty light. " You know Potter if we were together you would never have to worry about my bills I can handle myself pretty well." Draco winked. "Is that an offer?" Said Harry with a hint of seriousness.

If I never knew you – Pocahontas soundtrack

The sky was gray and the clouds filled with tears as they waited for the proceeding events. Everyone was silent as they waited for the savior and also traitor to emerge. Meanwhile he was in the holding cell having his last conversation. "Draco don't cry please?" Harry asked. "How can I not cry its my fault you're here to receive a death sentence! Harry why couldn't you have just minded your business. I wish I had never ever met you. Then this wouldn't be happening." Draco's tears streamed down his face. They looked like little sparkling diamonds. This thought made Harry laugh. "What's so funny potter?" Draco asked rather harshly. "It's getting down to my last hour and im still learning things about you. Your tears look just like tiny liquid diamonds but you're a Malfoy what else would I expect." Harry smiled. "Draco I don't want you to wish you never met me. Just think about the good times, I had to kill Ginny she would have killed you. It's more important to me that you get a chance to live your life than be dead on the battle field. Please never doubt that I loved you. Besides if I never knew you I would never have a clue how precious life could be. I would rather die right this second then live a million years without knowing you." Now Harry was crying. Harry embraced Draco tightly, and then it was over. The guard came in to take Harry away. Draco composed himself before going out to watch the execution. He watched solemnly stony Malfoy composure never giving way to the tears he wished to shed as he watched his first love fade into listless death.

Blah Blah Blah – Ke$ha

Surprisingly bored Harry wondered how long Draco was going to keep talking. All Harry wanted to do was dance, and maybe get into Draco's pants but Draco was just taking his time. "Draco please shut up." Harry said. "I beg your pardon?" Draco looked incredulous. "You heard me! Stop with all the Blah Blah Blah. Ask me to dance already so we can hit the dance floor and get out of here already I'm so ready to be in your bed." Harry said and winked before pulling Draco to his feet.

No air – Glee

"How have you been Draco?" Harry genuinely concerned. Draco just shrugged. Breathing heavily. "Draco? Please answer me." Draco looked a little unsure for a moment before speaking. "It's so hard Harry It's like I have a hippogriff on my chest. I can't breathe any more I was so used to my life revolving around you, and now it doesn't and I feel like there is just no air." Draco said with a poetic Malfoy flourish. "I wish I could help you understand why this needs to work it just does it kills me that im causing you pain but we can't be together." Harry said a melancholy look taking over his face. Draco just nodded his breathing erratic again. Harry leaned in and kissed Dracos cheek. "Goodbye Draco". And with that he was gone.

Your song – Elton John

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Harry Potter said kneeling on one knee holding out a very simple and yet elegant ring as he waited for Draco's reply. "Yes of course I will!" Harry slid the ring on his finger. "I hope you don't mind Im not rich im not incredibly handsome but I want you to have this ring. It's very simple and yet I think it shows exactly how wonderful you make me feel. And the platinum is almost the exact color of your eyes so I thought it would compliment." Draco's eyes lit up as he just kept nodding. "Of course I don't mind I love you so much I can't wait to tell everyone this is my ring. It's quite simple but it's so wonderful! Harry was just bursting with happiness.

Fuck your man – Tila Tequila

It was times like these when Harry honestly didn't know what to do. Right now his ex-boyfriend and current girlfriend were in the middle of a screaming match in the hallway thankfully they had nowhere to be so they weren't going to have people looking for them. "All im saying Malfoy is that I see the way you still look at him. He's mine now! So back the hell up." Ginevra seethed. Draco just chuckled before speaking. " Listen Fire crotch this is the only time im gonna say this so pay close attention. I am not trying to fuck your man. Everybody knows he's my number one fan. I been there done that, bitch and? You wanna get mad bitch, I really don't give a damn." Ginny turned bright red while Draco rolled his eyes before continuing. "Every time he looks at you he's thinking about me so maybe you ought to start inspiring some sexual desires… the entire school knows your still a little virgin." Having fully embarrassed ginny he was satisfied with letting her get a word in. "I don't understand why you have to be such a dick about this Malfoy. You and Harry broke up I don't understand why you can just take a fucking hint and back the hell up!" Ginny just wouldn't let it drop with insecurities driving her she couldn't help it. Draco sighed knowing he was gonna have to really hurt her feelings to get her to go away. "Bitch, I got a suggestion, Get your ginger ass out of my face, stop asking me questions. I don't know why you think I wanna rape your man but then again if I was you, I would hate me too I'm a badass bitch and you can't get nuthin' So just chill the fuck out virgin marry and stay the hell out of my way trust if I ever want Harry back you'll know cuz I wont beat around the bush ill just take him." Draco said smiling sweetly before walking away leaving Ginny even more insecure than before.

Dip it low – Christina Milian

"Harry you've been such a good boy I think you deserve a treat don't you?" Draco said tantalizingly. Harry nodded excitingly. He had been working so hard to woo Draco that he hadn't even noticed how horny he had been. "I bought something just for you." Draco walked over to the wall and flicked a light switch only nothing happened to the lights. As Harry looked around he noticed that in the middle of the floor a silver pole was descending to the floor. "I thought I could put on a show for you." Draco said chuckling a little when he saw Harry's mouth drop. Sensually he walked over to the pole and music began to play at first Draco took a moment to get comfortable gently swaying with the music but after a few seconds he was relaxed. Draco began a series of dance steps and pole tricks that would have given the straightest gay hater a boner. He dipped it low, picked it up slow, rolled it all around and popped it. Harry couldn't say anything other than OH! In another few seconds Harry couldn't take any more and proceeded to drag Draco away from the pole and towards the bed.

Silly love songs - glee

"Merlin Dray why do you listen to those damn songs?" Blaise cringed as the sickly sweet songs floated into his ears. "They have to be the silliest things I've ever heard." Draco simply looked at him with a soft look. "Oh My dear Mister Zabini I used to think these love songs were silly too but that's a completely wrong assumption." Blaise just shook his head. "I just don't see what's so great about them." Draco shook his head. "Blaise love isn't something that comes in a minute, and sometimes it never comes! Some people just want to fill the world with these silly love songs because they've found someone to pour those feelings out for. While I can't write love songs to you I do like to listen them, and remind myself how much I love you." Blaise jumped up to hug his husband and share one of those rare tender moments.


End file.
